Out of Reach
by Hikari098
Summary: Haruhi was about to attend her mother's death anniversary but the Shadow King kidnapped her and took her to a beauty salon for one purpose: she must pretend to be Kyoya's girlfriend to cancel his marriage interview! Will they succeed and why did he choose her in the first place?
1. Chapter 1: Pretend as my Girlfriend

**A/N: **Hello, minna-san~! This is my first fanfiction for Ouran High School Host Club. I wrote this story a year ago after watching this wacky anime many times. I love to pair up many characters there but I decided to pair Kyoya and Haruhi because there are certain hints that made me think that maybe Kyoya likes Haruhi, after all . . . Since it's my first time writing this OHSHC fanfic, I hope you'll bear with it. ^^

Anyway, let's start with the story! I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Warning/s: **slight OOC-ness, wrong grammar and confusing words.

**Summary: **Haruhi was about to attend her mother's death anniversary but the Shadow King kidnapped her and took her to a beauty salon for one purpose: she must pretend to be Kyoya's girlfriend to cancel his marriage interview! Will they succeed and why did he choose her in the first place?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OHSHC!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pretend as my Girlfriend**

One Saturday morning, a teenage girl, with short brown hair and big brown eyes, was walking in the street, carrying two grocery bags happily. Today was an important day for her: the day of the anniversary of her mother's death. She leisurely let herself feel the summer air breeze and gaze at the blue sky. She thought with enthusiastic eyes, _"Mother in heaven, I'll visit your grave today. It's been ten years since you passed away. Don't worry; Father and I were doing fine these past days because you're always watching over us. I'll cook some delicious dishes and offer it to your funeral later. Today is going to be…"_

Her thoughts got interrupted when both of her arms were suddenly grabbed by two men in black suits. She was speechless because she's too surprised. Then a black limousine stopped in front of her. One of the black windows opened slowly, revealing a black-haired guy with eyeglasses. He greeted with a smirk, "Good morning, Haruhi."

She stuttered with a shocked look, "Kyo-Kyoya-sempai! What's going on here?!"

"We'll talk about it later," he replied coolly but for her, she knew he's planning something _evil_. He commanded the two men "Get her inside."

The two men answered, "Yes, master!"

"Nooo~!" she shouted helplessly and accidentally dropped her grocery bags.

Then she was put inside the limousine immediately. The limousine moved with unbelievable speed, causing her to stumble back and forth inside it while Kyoya was relaxed in his seat. He suddenly remembered something important to tell her so he told it right away, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, Haruhi. You must use the seatbelt while riding this limousine."

She protested, "You should have said it earlier!"

She continued on her thoughts with a big sigh, _"… today is not going to be as peaceful as I expected."_

* * *

Meanwhile, another black limousine stopped near the condominium where Haruhi lives. A blond-haired guy opened the door of the limousine and went out from there while carrying a bouquet of red roses. He gulped very hard upon seeing the condominium in front of him. Yes, it's finally the perfect time to do that. He must be brave. His legs were trembling nervously as he thought of it but he must bear with it. He's Tamaki Suou! He's not a coward!

* * *

**~Tamaki's Inner Mind Theatre~**

Haruhi opened the door of her apartment after hearing the sound of the doorbell. After opening it, a shining blond-haired guy with purple amethyst eyes greeted her with a handsome smile, "Good morning, Haruhi."

She flustered, "Tamaki-sempai…, you're so dazzling today."

"No, you're more dazzling today…," he knelt and placed a soft kiss on her right hand. He continued, "Your beauty surpasses this bouquet of red roses I bought for you. I hope you'll accept this."

"Thank you! The red roses are so lovely. I'll take good care of this bouquet since you're the one who gave it to me, Tamaki-sempai," she replied with twinkling eyes as she touched and smelled the roses after receiving them from him.

"Ahh…, how kind your heart is! I know the roses will never wither because of your caring heart," he said while looking at her with sparkling eyes.

She blushed as she averted her eyes shyly from him, "Really?"

"Yes, and because of that, I wanted to tell you something important, Haruhi…"

"What is it, sempai?"

Tamaki grabbed something from his pocket and he showed it up. It's a small black velvet box. He finally asked, "Will you…," and he opened the box, revealing a coupon for all- you-can-eat 'ootoro' (M: 'fat tuna') in a sushi shop. He continued, "… eat tons of fat tuna with me?"

She answered with watery eyes happily, "Yes, I will! I'm so happy!"

Then they hugged each other lovingly and Haruhi kissed his left cheek gently amidst the flying red petals of the roses.

**~End of Tamaki's Inner Mind Theatre~**

* * *

He grinned gladly with burning eyes after imagining the outcome. He thought, _"Yes! I'll do it! Wait for me, Haruhi~!"_

But in the end, he just saw a sign on the door which disappointed him. He read it slowly with watery eyes, "We went out for an important trip. Sorry for the inconvenience – Fujioka family."

"No way… Haruhi, come back~!" he cried out in tears that echoed throughout the town. A kid said to his mother while walking in the street near the condominium, "Is he an insane person, mama?"

The mother replied nervously as he dragged her son away from there, "Don't look at him! He's dangerous!"

* * *

"What is really the meaning of this~?!" the brown-haired girl asked as they're standing in front of a grand-looking beauty salon. The workers of the salon were welcoming them warmly. The known shadow king of the host club, Kyoya Ootori, ordered them, "Do the preparations that we'd talked about yesterday."

All of the workers bowed and answered respectfully, "Yes, Ootori-bocchama!"

Then they grabbed Haruhi with dangerous eyes as if they're planning something bad. She looked at Kyoya with a sweaty face, "Kyoya-sempai, please tell me what's going~"

"Bear with it, Haruhi. I'll tell it to you very soon," he said while adjusting his glinting eyeglasses.

"Eh?" her mouth hanged open in confusion. She never saw him troubled like this before. Immediately, she was pulled inside the beauty salon, still gazing at him with a worried look.

After he witnessed her going inside the salon, his phone rang loudly in his pocket. He grabbed it and sighed as he knew who's calling. He pushed a button on his cell phone and put it beside his right ear to hear the call. Then the ever-so-worried club president spoke to him with a nervous voice, "Kyoya, Haruhi is not in her house~! Waaah~! What should I do~?! I can't contact her! She didn't give me her new phone number!"

"Calm down, Tamaki. You're breaking my eardrum," he replied, moving the cell phone away from his ear.

The blond-haired man cried, "Waaah~! How can I calm down?! Did you know where she is now? Please tell it to me if you know where, Kyoya~!"

The black-haired guy suddenly got quiet. His fist tightened and a sweat appeared on his face. His expression was unexplainable. Would he tell it to him or, not? Decided, he answered with a serious voice, "Sorry, Tamaki… I don't know where she is. Maybe she went out privately so we can't disturb her important affairs today."

Tamaki wailed like a kid after hearing it. He sobbed, "Haruhi~! Daddy is worried about you~! Where are you now~?!"

Kyoya scolded him, "Stop crying like a kid, Tamaki. I'm busy so I'll call you later after my marriage interview, okay?"

He stopped wailing and quickly said, "Oh! Your marriage interview is today? Can I accompany you there?"

He declined bluntly, "No need. I already told you that I'll cancel it."

"Ahh… But, how? Your father is hard to deal with, right?" he asked curiously.

Kyoya chuckled confidently, "Don't worry. I'll deal with it smoothly."

Tamaki replied gladly, "Since it's you, it will turn out well somehow. Bye, Kyoya. Let's meet tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. See you then," then the communication line cut off. Kyoya swiftly put his cell phone in his pocket and looked at his expensive-looking watch around his left wrist. He sighed sadly, _"Sorry, I lied to you, Tamaki. I know that you'll be angry if you'll hear the truth. You won't accept it, definitely. But I need to… so my plan will run smoothly without your idiocy."_

After waiting for a few minutes, he came inside the beauty salon to have a look for he's tired of waiting. He's quite impatient, after all, whenever he had a difficult time in his life that needed to be taken care of. As he came inside, his eyes bulged out upon gazing at a divine maiden in front of him. For the first time, he never felt so surprised when he saw this lovely sight. The long wavy brown strands of her hair were like the serene waves of the sea, her rosy cheeks and lips were like a newly bloomed rose, her simple sleeveless white dress with a cute ribbon around her upper slender waist made her look like a heavenly angel, and her smooth complexion was as white as snow. When the brown-haired maiden saw him, her face was flustered up with embarrassment for she's wearing a weird dress. She got curious why he's dazing at her when he entered the beauty salon so she asked, "Umm… How do I look like? Is it weird for me to wear a dress like this?"

Kyoya slapped himself mentally but he didn't know that he's blushing already. Haruhi got a little nervous because she never saw the known shadow king blushing and dazing like that. Was he really the Kyoya-sempai she knows? He cleared his throat so it wouldn't be obvious that he's losing his mind after catching a glimpse of her beauty.

He answered coolly while adjusting his eyeglasses, "Heh… That's a rather interesting view. You look like a real lady to me now, Haruhi."

He commented frankly in front of her, making her a bit irritated. "So, it means you never considered me as a lady before… That's so like you, Kyoya-sempai," she twitched her eyebrows with an annoyed look.

"Fujioka-sama, which of our available collections of jewelry will you choose?" a female jeweler approached her and showed to her a tray full of different kinds of jewelry. Haruhi sweated for she didn't know what to choose. She really didn't like this kind of stuff and she even didn't understand why she was been beautified in the beauty salon in the first place. For what purpose and reason? She spaced out, trembling in confusion but she was shocked when Kyoya began to pick some jewelry from the tray.

He reassured, "Haruhi, I'll pick some jewelry for you. Is that all right with you?"

She nodded quickly in agreement and sighed in relief as he picked some up. She touched her beating heart so it would calm down but it beat faster when he went closer to her and put a golden necklace, which was adorned with several glinting emeralds and diamonds, around her exposed neck. She looked down abruptly so he wouldn't see her red face but when the necklace caught her attention, she calmed down unconsciously for she got distracted. She touched it curiously yet gently. The heart- shaped emerald in the middle of the necklace was truly exquisite. Her eyes were twinkling in awe as she observed it longer. She even didn't notice that Kyoya was finished putting it on her neck.

While observing it, he smirked and put a pair of golden earrings with heart-shaped emeralds on both of her ears. Then he slid a few bangles through her left hand. Last but not the least; he placed a thin golden ring with several diamonds on her ring finger.

The female jeweler squealed with joy after seeing it, causing Haruhi to look at what she's squealing at. When she witnessed it, her mouth hanged open with a shocked face while looking at her left hand. She stared at him with wide eyes, "Kyoya-sempai…, you…~"

He leaned closer to her and whispered softly to her right ear, "Yes, you're going to pretend as my girlfriend, Haruhi. You'll help me in canceling my marriage interview."

She murmured curiously to him, "Me? Pretending to be your girlfriend? I thought you said you'll deal with it when we talked about your marriage interview two days ago with the other club members."

He explained in a low toned voice, "Yeah, I said that but I planned to use you as a decoy."

She growled, "Then you should have said it to me earlier! If you'll ask me now, I refuse to help you, Kyoya-sempai. You should have asked another girl. I have a more important thing to do so~"

She abruptly stopped speaking when she felt a menacing aura around him. He said with glinting eyeglasses, "I choose you because no one will notice that you're studying in Ouran Gakuen as a boy and you're only ordinary so if I were you, I'll agree to help rather than being chased by the whole squadron of my family's elite private police… except if I have a passport for my escapade. Of course, I know you still haven't taste a single delicious fat tuna yet from our club even if you've already paid your debt… You know I can give you ten boxes or more if you'll cooperate."

Images of her breaking an expensive vase, of a laughing shadow king, of a huge squadron of elite police, with deadly weapons on hand, chasing her and, of fat tuna, which she want to eat so badly, showed up in her mind one by one abruptly. She could fight against threats but the 'bribe' thing…, it really tempted her. What should she do?!

"Now, what will you do? Will you agree to help or, not?"

She sweated and trembled nervously as he threatened and bribed her intentionally. She gulped in terror and thus finally agreed forcefully with a white flag on her hand and a defeated look plastered on her face, "Okay… I agree to help you, Kyoya-sempai."

"Good answer, Haruhi," he smiled triumphantly.

She thought with a frown, _"No one could beat this shadow king…, all right. Why am I acquainted with him? Curses…"_

She asked for she's getting more curious about his intention to cancel the marriage interview really badly, "Why are you so desperate to cancel your marriage interview, Kyoya-sempai? You didn't explain it clearly to us last time."

He put his hand to his chin, thinking about it, "Yeah, I haven't told you, have I?"

"Is it because you're still studying or is it because you don't like to be married with someone you don't know?"

His black eyes became sharp when he recalled it suddenly- the moment his father made a move for his future.

* * *

**~o~ Last week ~o~**

"Kyoya, I arranged a marriage interview for you yesterday and consider it like a blind date as well for I'll not tell you who will be your marriage interview partner is."

Kyoya's father, Yoshio Ootori, announced it seriously while all of them, a family, were eating in the dining room. After hearing it all of a sudden while drinking a cup of coffee, he choked abruptly. His older sister, Fuyumi Ootori, squealed happily when she heard it, "My, my, my, Kyoya-san! You'll get engaged to a girl!"

He protested with a serious voice, "No, I'll not get engaged so easily, Fuyumi-neesan. Father, what is it for? Is it for political business again or for money?"

"The marriage interview is for your happiness, not for business. I choose a suitable candidate that will be a fantastic bride to you in the near future so I would like you to meet her in the newly built café, the Cresson Café," his father answered stoically.

Kyoya chuckled, "What? Happiness? Engaging with an unknown girl? Don't make me laugh, father. I'll definitely abolish that idea. It has no merit for me anyway and...," he eyed him sharply as he continued. "… I already have a girlfriend."

His father looked maliciously at him upon hearing it. He replied in a challenging way, "Then choose. Meet your marriage interview partner first before deciding who would be your future bride. If you really want to cancel it, do what you decide upon, Kyoya. I hope you'll not regret it. You know that a great opportunity in life only happens once. Remember that."

Then their father left the dining room silently.

"Ahh… Kyoya-san, you made father upset," said Fuyumi sadly.

"I don't care," replied Kyoya coldly.

His oldest brother informed, "Oh, Kyoya-kun, I heard from father that your marriage interview partner is an intelligent, talented girl."

His other brother added, "And, I heard that father even challenged Yuzuru Suou-san in a tennis match just to get her as your future fiancée."

"Really? He challenged the Superintendent of our school in a tennis match?" he twitched his eyebrow, imagining his father defeating the Superintendent brutally with unimaginable tennis moves since his father was a national champion in tennis when he's still young.

"Did you know the name of the girl?" he continued with a question. The two brothers, even the sister, didn't know it so all of them shook their heads.

Fuyumi suggested, "Why don't you discover it for yourself, Kyoya-san?"

**~o~ End of Flashback ~o~**

* * *

"That's what happened so I need to know my marriage interview partner first before canceling it. Do you understand?" he adjusted his eyeglasses with a smile yet Haruhi could feel his evil aura surrounding him. She sweated, "_'I really wanted to cancel the marriage interview no matter what, even without knowing who she is'_ is what your aura has been telling me, Kyoya-sempai."

She concluded, "So the reason why you want to cancel it is because…"

"…it has no merit at all. It means more trouble to take care of. I already have my hands full when it comes to our idiot club president and running the host club," he continued with folded arms.

"What about the thing you said that you have a girlfriend?"

He replied smoothly, "That's just a mere excuse to counter the marriage interview."

"Oh, is that so? That's a nice excuse for dragging me into your problem, Kyoya-sempai."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Haruhi," he chuckled but deep inside him, this was what he's been waiting for all along - to be with her.

Then a worker suddenly went to her, bringing her ringing cell phone rapidly, "Fujioka-sama, your cell phone."

"Thank you," she replied and the worker walked away after giving it to her. When she answered the call, her father, Ranka, spoke in a sad yet loud way, "Haruhi~! Daddy is worried about you~! Where are you now~?!"

Kyoya twitched his eyebrow when he heard it, remembering Tamaki saying that to him when he called awhile ago. _"They really resemble each other_," he thought.

She answered with wide eyes, "Oh, I forgot! We're supposed to visit mother's grave today! Sorry for making you wait and worried, father. And, sorry, I still have something to do so I'll be really late. I still need to buy some gifts for her funeral, too."

"Haruhi…," Kyoya gave her a surprised yet worried look after listening to her every answer but she looked at him with a reassuring smile, telling him that everything was all right. His face brightened up as he gazed at her. Although he threatened and bribed her with his selfish reasons, she's still willing to help him in the end. He showed a genuine smile while observing her talking to her father. He thought, _"You're really interesting, Haruhi Fujioka. That's the reason why I chose you to be my pretend girlfriend. If only Tamaki doesn't have feelings for you…, I…"_

"Okay, I understand, father. Bye, see you later," she closed her red cell phone when the communication line cut off.

He asked, "So, what did you plan with your father, Haruhi?"

She answered with a tired look, "He'll wait for us in the memorial park and then we'll go to a new coffee shop in town, so we need to go and finish first your business in your marriage interview, and I'll buy some sushi in a nearby shop for my mother's funeral."

Kyoya immediately stated, "Then I'll buy the sushi for your mother's death anniversary as my gratitude for helping me out."

"Kyoya-sempai, you don't need to even if it's a bribe~," she tried to decline his offer but he insisted. "It's my way of showing my gratitude, not as a bribe, so do you like some fat tuna? I'll treat you as many as you'd like," he showed his golden credit card swiftly on his hand.

Her big brown eyes shone excitedly upon hearing her favorite food, "Really?"

She thought secretly, _"And, it's only natural because you're the reason why I accidentally dropped my grocery bags!"_

He added quickly, "And, yes. It's my repayment for dropping off your grocery bags."

Her eyes bulged out as she thought nervously, _"How could you read my thoughts?!"_

He replied, "No, I don't read your thoughts. I just know what you're thinking about, Haruhi."

"_How could that happen?!"_

"Now, enough of that. Shall we go?" he questioned her warmly as he put a silk shawl around the top of her shoulders carefully and lifted up his hand, offering her to hold it if she would agree. She chuckled, "Are you like this because my help has a merit to you, Kyoya-sempai?"

He smirked, "Who knows?"

She thought gladly, "_Kyoya-sempai is really Kyoya-sempai… but I noticed that he became nicer than before. I wonder, what is the reason for that?"_

Without further ado, she accepted his offered hand, and he supported her in walking out the beauty salon since she's using a pair of white sandals with high heels and silk laces. All of the workers in the salon were making delightful fusses when they exited like a lovely couple.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other host club members were killing some time by eating many fat tuna in a popular sushi shop due to Tamaki's all-you-can-eat coupon. The depressed host king continuously ate the served fat tuna on the large table while the others were observing him with worried looks.

Kaoru Hitachiin, a classmate of Haruhi with orange hair and a pair of keen feline eyes, tried to convince their so-called king to stop eating for he witnessed how many plates of fat tuna Tamaki had finished already, "Tono, will you stop eating fat tuna now? You'll get fat if you continue eating many of it."

"Yeah, Kao-chan has a point, Tama-chan. Eating cake is better than eating fat tuna!" agreed Mitsukuni Haninozuka a.k.a. Honey, the small and adorable kid… err… senior student of Ouran Gakuen with blond hair and big round brown eyes.

Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru's identical older twin, twitched his eyebrow, "Kaoru didn't say that, Honey-sempai."

Takeshi Morinozuka, Honey's loyal, quiet friend and classmate with short black hair and onyx eyes, nodded silently in agreement.

Still, Tamaki didn't stop eating because of too much misery. Then, they suddenly heard the screeching sound of a limousine that stopped abruptly in front of the sushi shop. The club members got surprised so they quickly peeked outside to see what's going on by hiding behind a large wall. The black limousine seemed familiar to them so they waited there silently until they noticed two people going out from there. They got shocked when they recognized Kyoya in a formal suit while escorting a fair lady, with long brown locks, in white dress but they couldn't recognized the lady since Kyoya was blocking the view.

Honey said happily, "Oh! Kyo-chan is dating a girl!"

Mori agreed, "Yeah."

Hikaru got curious, "Who is she anyway?"

Kaoru showed a helpless look, "Ahhh… We can't see her face!"

Tamaki remembered something, "I recall that today is his marriage interview."

Honey replied with wide eyes, "Really? Then is that Kyo-chan's new fiancée?"

Kaoru whistled, "Wow! Way to go, Kyoya-sempai!"

Hikaru grinned, "I hope Haruhi can witness this, too."

At the other side, Haruhi made a sudden sneeze.

Kyoya asked with a worried look, "Are you feeling cold because of your dress, Haruhi?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Maybe someone just remembered me."

Back to the odd, hiding club members, Tamaki rubbed his chin, still recalling, "I think he planned to cancel the marriage interview but why is he escorting that lady?"

"Maybe Kyoya-sempai was in love with her at first sight so he accepted the engagement already," guessed Kaoru.

"I doubt that," answered Tamaki with a disagreeing look while showing a small signboard with big red X.

Honey assumed, "Maybe the girl gave Kyo-chan a big cake with a pink heart sign that made him fall in love with her so he engaged with her quickly."

"That's really impossible, Honey-sempai," disagreed Hikaru while showing the same small signboard with big red X.

Mori speculated, "Maybe he discovered that they have the same blood type."

All of their eyes bulged out nervously as a big green O showed up in front of them. They imagined Kyoya sleeping peacefully with his soon-to-be wife who had the same AB blood type as he had. When they would try to wake the two up, they bet it would be the last day of their lives… completely. If there's a miracle that one of them would survive, then they're really grateful to be alive… even if their faces would change dramatically. [WARNING: For those who don't know about people, who have AB blood type, be careful! They have terrible, horrifying moods when they are waked up suddenly by someone else without the rights to wake them up from their slumbers! This warning only works in the story so don't worry about the people you knew with the same AB blood type as well.]

They trembled in fear upon imagining the possible scenario and wished that they shouldn't try to visualize it in the first place.

"You're right, Mori-sempai. I never think of that possibility!" said Hikaru, scratching his head nervously like he's going crazy.

Honey cried out, "What should we do? I'm scared!" while hugging his bunny stuff toy tightly.

"You're one to talk," told Mori bluntly, pointing out the fact that Honey had the same fearsome AB blood type, too.

Kaoru covered his scared face, "Aahhh! Our appearances will change!"

"Don't be afraid, my loyal subjects!" answered Tamaki like a brave king while suggesting his oh-so-magnificent idea, "We'll follow them and observe the girl's actions if she's worthy to be Kyoya's fiancée!"

They agreed with his suggestion but when they're about to start their mission, they already saw their victims going away from the shop while carrying large boxes of sushi. Then the couple went inside the limousine, which started to move with an incredible speed after doing so. Their mouths hanged open with awe upon witnessing their victims' sudden (and awfully fast) departure.

"How can we follow them now, Tono?" asked Hikaru as the wind passed swiftly through them, creating a hopeless atmosphere around them for they were clueless where the car went.

**To be continued . . .**

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think of this fanfic? Is it good? I'm hoping for your reviews! (^_^) v


	2. Chapter 2: My Marriage Interview Partner

**A/N: **Thanks so much for reading this fanfic and giving encouraging reviews, dear readers! I'm so glad because of that! ^^

Well, this is supposed to be one-shot but it's too long so I break it into 3 or more chapters. Anyway, enjoy the second chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OHSHC.

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Marriage Interview Partner**

"Father, we're here!" shouted Haruhi happily as she waved her hand at his father while Kyoya supported her in walking by holding her other hand securely. Ranka, wearing a black suit, looked back when he heard his daughter's voice. He just finished paying his respects to his deceased wife in front of the big tombstone. When he saw them, he wanted to run towards his only child and to cuddle her tightly like a doll in his arms but seeing the two teenagers together with hearty smiles made him stunned. They seemed to be… enjoying each other's company. It almost made them look like a perfect couple. Was he only dreaming? He shook off his weird ideas from his mind for awhile and greeted them gladly, "Haruhi! Kyoya-kun! I'm glad you two came earlier than I'd expected!"

The brown-haired girl agreed, "Yes, we came early because Kyoya-sempai's marriage interview partner isn't still at the designated meeting place apparently."

"Oh my, you're so pretty today, Haruhi~!" complimented her father as he viewed her closely from head to toe with sparkling eyes as if he's looking at a princess. Then he cuddled her, rubbing his cheek on hers rapidly like a crazy mother though he's a father.

Haruhi pushed his father away a little as she replied tiredly, "Thanks about the compliment but stop cuddling me, father! Kyoya-sempai paid a lot just to make me look like this."

She glared at the man with glistening eyeglasses who's clearly responsible for her looks today. Her father clasped his hands together like an overjoyed woman when he praised the black-haired guy, "Kyoya-kun, nice job! Can you do this more often to her?"

"Sure! Of course, Ranka-san. I'm willing to improve your daughter's sense of fashion for she's such an overly studious person, causing her to be a little pathetic with her looks. That's unbecoming for a lady like her so I'm ready to help," replied Kyoya coolly, yet rudely for Haruhi.

She thought with a crooked smile, _"You're pointing out clearly that I'm really pathetic with my looks, Kyoya-sempai…"_

However, he added sincerely, "But I think she's truly beautiful when she arranges herself properly, so I'll help her gladly with all of my might."

After hearing it, her eyes widened up in disbelief. Really? She's pretty? She heard it many times from others but when the black-eyed man with eyeglasses said it only once, she felt her heart throbbing and rosy hues started to appear on her cheeks. How weird… however, a certain blond-haired man showed up on her mind, making her feelings stir crazily as she recalled her warm-filled moments with 'him'… She's becoming confused when she tried to balance her different emotions but it's crystal clear to her which side outweighed the other. Ranka noticed it and began to chuckle softly for his daughter was realizing something important to herself slowly. It would take a lot of time before she could find it out.

The red-haired father patted Kyoya's shoulder with a wide grin, "Okay! I'm counting on you, Kyoya-kun. I hope she'll be prettier each day you're helping her."

Kyoya answered with a bow, "Yes. It'll be my pleasure to help her in any way I can."

* * *

**~o~ 4 years ago ~o~**

"What is love for you, Fuyumi-neesan?" asked a twelve-year-old Kyoya while doing a reaction paper about the famous novel, Romeo and Juliet, inside his modern-style room with wide space. He was totally annoyed by the outcome of the story. He wondered why Romeo disobeyed his father and went to Juliet, his enemy, instead. It would never be a tragedy if Romeo listened to his father's orders. As a noble, the male protagonist must do his tasks without complaints. So, he thought that love hindered Romeo to be an obedient heir and it also meant failure for he easily gave up his honor just for Juliet. The black-haired lad lacked information about the meaning of love so he couldn't fully understand it with mere words from a dictionary, and he's not quite sure if his point of view about love was true enough to be a fact. Thus, he inquired others' opinions about it to know and to understand what it truly meant.

"My, my, my, Kyoya-san! Are you in love?" his sister teased him innocently with a happy face.

He exclaimed with an annoyed face, "Hell, no! I'm just curious. That's all."

She smiled warmly, "Curiosity makes you knowledgeable, as they say, so I'll help you out. Hmm… Love is like… a bird, I guess."

He tilted his head on the left side with a puzzled look, "A bird? Why?"

"Because love is flying everywhere and it only lands to a safe place like a bird does," she answered yet he still couldn't grasp her concept.

"I don't get it, Fuyumi-neesan and please, don't rummage through my drawer…," he pleaded while observing his sister arranging his clothes desperately on the drawer which was already untidy because of her stubbornness. Realizing she'd done a great havoc in his clothes and drawer, she sighed and rested for awhile when she faced at her little brother. She explained her concept further while sitting on the velvet carpet on the floor, "Okay, we always tend not to notice it but we never know that maybe love already landed on our hands so when there comes a time that you notice it, you'll understand what love is. Love has many forms like different types of birds. So, wait patiently until the right time comes for you to understand it, okay?"

Kyoya frowned because he's not satisfied with his sister's opinion, and was still clueless about it. He's like a hopeless man, leaning on the wooden window sill while staring at the same clear blue sky, waiting for someone to come.

"_When will I understand it?_" he wondered, crumpling his reaction paper full of errors… and doubts.

* * *

Back in the present, he's currently watching Haruhi paying her respects to her mother's funeral, where they put two bouquets of flowers, several incenses and a box of sushi, after cleaning it with fresh water. He felt sad for her because the brown-haired girl didn't spend much time with her mother since she died early, leaving a five-year-old Haruhi behind. How tragic it was for a promising lady like her… He hoped that Haruhi would find great happiness after experiencing it and hoped that her mother would continue watching over them . . . He kept on thinking about it with a sympathetic smile, hoping his prayers would be heard by Haruhi's mother in heaven. Ranka went beside him and while they observed the pretty girl, her father spoke to him sincerely, "Thank you very much for staying with her all the time, Kyoya-kun. I'm really glad that she found herself a bunch of true friends that she can rely on."

Kyoya smiled gently, "It's nothing, Ranka-san. I think we're the ones who should be thankful for her for joining the host club. She helped everyone to be happy . . . , including me. Your daughter is simply amazing."

Ranka gave him a warm smirk, "Really? What else can you say about my daughter, Kyoya-kun?"

Without hesitation and doubt, he answered, "She's smart, kind, reliable, straightforward, and responsible yet she's reckless when it comes to saving and helping others in need, and doesn't want to rely on anyone. I guess I learnt some from Tamaki but others are pure observations."

Haruhi's father laughed hysterically upon hearing the name of the blond-haired man, "From that idiotic club president of yours? Well, I have to admit that he's quite special to Haruhi so I wouldn't belittle him."

"Yes, I used to look down on him as well but in the end, I came to respect him. There's no wonder why we joined his bizarre club," said Kyoya while adjusting the position of his eyeglasses on his face as he reminisced the time how Tamaki changed his miserable life and how he accepted him as a bad boy.

"Kyoya-kun, this might be sudden but…," Ranka glanced at the black-haired guy seriously before continuing, "… do you like my daughter?"

When he heard it, time stopped by for a moment. Then, an image penetrated his mind. He saw himself as a hopeless man, who's leaning on the wooden window sill while staring at the same clear blue sky, waiting for someone to come until a beautiful white bird with brown spots landed on his palms gently and chirped at him blissfully. Yes, it was the same. She came to his life like that. Aside from Tamaki, she saw him through easily. She saw his true colors beneath his poker face. Meeting a special girl like her, who's totally different from the unsophisticated girls he met so far, was truly rare. If she already saw him through, then why shouldn't he admit that he likes her?

He replied with a chuckle, "How could I hate a great girl like her, Ranka-san?"

Ranka laughed again, amused by what he just said. Suddenly, Ranka's cell phone rang in his bag so he quickly grabbed it from his bag and answered the call. It seemed to Kyoya that Haruhi's father would do something urgent on his work. After finishing the call, Kyoya's guess was right. Ranka showed a troubled look as he pleaded to the black-haired guy, "Sorry, Kyoya-kun but can you take care of my daughter for the time being? My co-worker told me that they need some help as soon as possible so I'll leave you two on your own. Is that all right with you?"

He nodded with understanding, "Yes, don't worry about us, Ranka-san. I'll take care of your daughter. Be careful on your way there."

"Thank you very much, Kyoya-kun!"

Before leaving, he whispered to Kyoya, "Oh! Before I leave, please escort Haruhi to Cresson Café. After all, _she's_ your _marriage interview partner_."

Kyoya's eyes widened up after hearing it.

He added with a mocking grin placed on his face, "Well, she still doesn't know about that so you just inform her about it when you're already there! I hope you two enjoy your time there! Goodbye!"

As Ranka left the memorial park, Kyoya was frozen… completely! Haruhi, who's going to pretend as his girlfriend, was actually his marriage interview partner?! What should he do?! It's totally out of his league! He never thought of that possible situation! Good thing that she still didn't know about it! He tried to calm down but he's walking around in circles which was absolutely obvious that he's going crazy.

The brown-haired girl noticed it after paying a visit on her mother's grave. She became worried so she went to him and tugged the lower part of his black shirt like a child. Kyoya looked at her with wide eyes when he felt it. Then she asked, "Kyoya-sempai, what is wrong with you? Is something troubling you? And, where's my father?"

He shook off his troubled thoughts for awhile and pretended that he's fine, "Nothing… I'm just thinking while walking. Is that bad?"

"Umm… no, it's not bad…," she replied with a sweaty face when he gave her a deadly glare. She thought, _"Why won't you just tell the truth that something is troubling you, Kyoya-sempai?"_

"Speaking of your father, he just left a few minutes ago because he has something urgent to take care of, so I'll escort you for today."

"Oh… So, my father is still busy, eh? I already told him that it's okay if I'm the only one who will come here if he's busy in his work. I know that my mother will understand that…," mumbled Haruhi with a deep sigh.

Observing her with concern, Kyoya knew this kind of situation wherein a person is willing to sacrifice anything just to be with that another person, who's really precious to that person. It's like Romeo and Juliet. The question, which he kept on trying to understand a long time ago, came back again in his mind. He unknowingly asked it to her in order to make it clear to himself what it really did mean, "Say, Haruhi…, what is love for you?"

"Love?" she gave him a puzzled look.

He gave an example so she would understand, "Your father, who's really busy on his work, still came here to visit your mother's grave with you, right? The reason for his reckless act today is… love, isn't it?"

Haruhi's eyes opened widely when he said it. She realized it now… Yes, she did. She smiled warmly as she thought of it. Then she answered him, "Yes, you're right, Kyoya-sempai… I think love is unconditional… It is doing something reckless for the sake of that person, I guess . . . It's like you're always thinking about the happiness of others first before yourself."

Kyoya was surprised when he listened to her like a surprised man, leaning on the window sill, as he watched the bird fluttering its wings as it tried to fly from his palms.

"_Doing something reckless for the sake of that person, huh?"_ he thought as he adjusted his eyeglasses. Immediately, he grabbed her wrist and said, "Let's go, Haruhi."

"Whe-Where are we going?" she stuttered, curious about his weird actions.

He smirked, "To my house."

* * *

Meanwhile in the street, the other host club members were wandering like zombies for they were clueless where Kyoya's limousine went.

"Tono, could we stop doing this now? We'll look really pathetic if we continue this," growled Hikaru.

Tamaki tried to encourage him, "Don't give up, Hikaru! I know that they went somewhere on those directions!"

"Oh, come on! Why did Kyoya-sempai turn off his phone?" complained Kaoru as he looked at his orange cell phone with dismay after he tried calling the Shadow King for his location.

Honey nagged their club president with a growling stomach, "Tama-chan, I'm hungry!"

"Yeah, we're hungry, too!" the Hitachiin twins agreed in unison with growls from their stomachs.

"But we just ate a mountain of fat tuna awhile ago, right?" answered Tamaki.

"But you ate it all!" they countered angrily except for Mori, who just nodded his head and a "Yeah" as his response.

Tamaki gave them an overdramatic shocked expression like in the melodrama series. He knelt down and bowed at them as he apologized sincerely, "Sorry! I know that I'm not a worthy king to be served! How can I be so ignorant~!"

"Oh! What are you doing here?" an energetic red-haired man pushed Tamaki away brutally with an innocent face that made other host club members astonished. Recognizing who he was, they gulped in unison while ignoring their leader, whose face was crashed on a nearby wall.

"Ranka-san!"

* * *

"You're rushing too fast, Kyoya-sempai!" the brown-haired girl cried out as Kyoya dragged her inside his modern-style house after riding the fastest limousine she ever ride. She's still curious why Kyoya was hurrying like that so she asked, "What are you planning to do?"

He just ignored her question and only focused on where they're going. When they're finally in front of the designated place, he answered, "We'll talk to my father right now."

"Eh? What will we talk about with your father?" questioned Haruhi. Kyoya suddenly spaced out for a moment. He couldn't say it. He didn't want her to be forced into this kind of business. More importantly, he didn't want her to hate him for this… Hesitating to answer her, he opened the heavy doors in front of them and a wide cosmos showed up to them. All of the furniture and ornaments were modern. The room itself was sparkly clean, not even a slightest speck of dust could be seen. Haruhi's mouth hanged open upon seeing it. Kyoya looked everywhere in the room but he couldn't see anyone besides their maid, who's currently cleaning the said room. He felt disappointed yet relieved to know that his father wasn't here. Maybe there's still time to confirm everything between her and him. He mustn't rush. He must calm down. Calm down… yes, calm down. He took a deep breath and faced Haruhi.

"My father is not here apparently so, do you want to stay and rest at my room while waiting?"

"Sure…Why not?" she nodded with a puzzled look, wondering if he's all right… or not. They remained silent as they walked towards his room. When they got inside, Haruhi was surprised to see his clean room. Kyoya's room had two floors and had the same modern-style furniture.

"Wow… Your room is so wide, Kyoya-sempai!" commented Haruhi.

"Really? I think it's rather small. My brothers' rooms were wider than mine," he replied dryly.

"Umm… your room? Small? I wonder what is 'wide' for you…," she mumbled with a twitching eyebrow.

"Have a seat there, Haruhi. I'll get some tea and a box of sushi," he said as he abruptly turned around to leave the room but Haruhi reached his hand instinctively. "Wait!"

Kyoya halted when he felt her warm hand stopping him. He became more uneasy than before. Was it because his heart was beating really fast?

"Kyoya-sempai, you still haven't answered my question awhile ago… Why do you want to talk with your father all of a sudden? You have a marriage interview, right? It's not like you to avoid any kind of~"

"Haruhi," he interrupted as he faced her seriously. Without control, he pinned her down on a nearby couch, making her immobile. "Wha-what are you doing, Kyoya-sempai…? Let go of me…!"

He breathed, "Haruhi, I have one question for you – do you love me?"

Her eyes widened. She couldn't utter a single word for a minute after hearing his question. Unexplainable emotions started to swirl on her mind while thinking of a clear answer. Whether she would only answer yes or no, she wanted to convey her real feelings. She didn't want to regret in the end, after all. On the other hand, Kyoya felt that he's losing his mind. He was too hasty. He knew that no ordinary guy would just pin down a girl who's pretending to be your girlfriend. He liked to beat himself up for that.

"Yes…," she mumbled suddenly. Kyoya felt his heart racing as he heard it. However, she continued, "… as your pretend girlfriend, I must love you, right?"

He felt his heart sank down after hearing her whole statement. He kind of expected a negative response but not like this…

"That's a good answer…," he smiled bitterly as he let go of her carefully. Without looking back, he left the room, leaving a speechless Haruhi on the couch.

"Kyoya-sempai…, I don't know… really… I'm sorry that I don't know what I feel for you… so don't say that I have a good answer…," she mumbled sadly with half-closed eyes while resting her hand on her forehead. It's true. She didn't know. Why would he say that she gave him a good answer if she didn't know the honest answer herself? It's so confusing…

* * *

Meanwhile, the black-haired guy punched the wall after closing the door. He wished that the wall he punched would crumble . . . Much to his chagrin, it didn't.

"I'm so pathetic . . . ," he whispered to himself, putting his back against the wall while massaging the temple of his head. He was planning to tell his father that he didn't have a girlfriend and didn't want to attend the marriage interview either. He was going to announce that he would rather win Haruhi's heart with his own capability rather than having her because of some contract. He knew too well that Haruhi has feelings for Tamaki. Because of that, he was always holding himself back from making an initiative to approach her like a man. But after realizing that love was about being reckless for the sake of that person, he decided to make a move so he could show his real feelings for Haruhi. He wanted her to know how much he cared so badly. Ever since Haruhi was forced to join the host club, he always contacted her father, Ranka, to make sure that she's fine and to inform him about how she was doing at school. And when she tried to protect the girls from the bad boys back then at the beach, she never knew how totally worried he was about her . . . It was true that her presence in the host club brought large merits but when he got to know her more (mostly from Ranka and Tamaki), he learned that she was more than 'a studious commoner who's trying her best to pay off her debt'. She made him realize that he wasn't only a person who's trying to help people for merits, but a caring person who likes to serve others for their happiness. She gave him another reason why he would defy his father's decision for his future. Although he could already have Haruhi just by following his father's orders, he still wanted to play fairly by not forcing her to be engaged with him. Rich people always had a knack for forcing commoners to agree with their selfish decisions and he didn't want Haruhi to think more badly about rich people like him. However he kind of lost his confidence after hearing what Haruhi answered to him.

"_Yes…, as your pretend girlfriend, I must love you, right?"_

Those words kept on echoing on his mind as if he still could hear her saying them again and again. He knew that her reply wasn't clear enough to answer his simple question. But if he thought about it carefully, she did mean that she didn't love him as a real person. She only loved him because they're pretending as a couple. If that's what she felt for him, he couldn't continue his plan. He might just apologize to Haruhi for dragging her into his problem and might request to his father to cancel the marriage interview. No one still knew that she's his pretend girlfriend so he would make her stop now in pretending as his girlfriend. His alternative plan would still be–

"My, my, my, Kyoya-san! You're already here!"

His trail of thoughts was disrupted when his sister, Fuyumi, came out from nowhere and was staring at him right now with twinkling eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey, I heard from our maid that you bring a pretty lady with you! Is she inside your room? Can I meet her?" she asked excitedly as she held Kyoya's hands tightly in anticipation.

Kyoya gulped. He never thought that his sister might be the very reason why his alternative plan would fail today. Trying to prevent her from destroying his plan, he lied, "Oh, are you talking about my friend? She already left a minute ago -"

Suddenly, the door opened and Haruhi moved her head forward to see the black-haired guy, "Kyoya-sempai, can I -?"

She stopped speaking as she noticed Kyoya's horrified look and a smiling black-haired lady beside him. Kyoya was too stunned to speak immediately so his sister made the first move.

"Oh, who are you?"

Haruhi bowed to her and answered with a smile, "I'm Fujioka Haruhi, Kyoya-sempai's friend-"

Kyoya felt relieved when he heard that but Haruhi halted for awhile, remembering that she's Kyoya's pretend girlfriend for now so she rephrased her statement quickly.

"Err . . . I mean,his_ 'girlfriend'_."

After she said that, Kyoya swore that this would be the worst turn of events in his life . . . His sister would never let this slip by.

**To be continued . . .**

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for chapter 2! So Haruhi is Kyoya's marriage interview partner! Good job for those who already guess it right! Well, it's really obvious, isn't it? Hehe . . . So what will happen to Kyoya's alternative plan if Fuyumi already heard that his girlfriend is Haruhi? Will he finally reveal his other plan and hidden feelings for Haruhi? Or will he still make another plan to achieve what he really wanted? Find it out on the next chapter! Please review, guys! (^_^)v


	3. Chapter 3: A Selfish Decision 4 Ur Sake

**A/N: **Thanks again for the enthusiastic readers who enjoyed and gave positive reviews to my fanfic! You all don't know how happy I am when I'm reading your reviews! I'm sorry about my late update because I'm still busy with my studies and I got confused in choosing what kind of ending I will do in this story. So, I finally decided to make another chapter for the ending which means that this chapter isn't the last one. I never thought that I added a lot of new lines and sentences in my old story.

Okay, read this now and hope you'll enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OHSHC.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Selfish Decision for Your Sake**

Kyoya took a deep breath as he gazed at his sister across the table of his room. He's sitting on the white sofa with Haruhi beside him. Well, they're in this situation right now because the brown-haired girl answered straightforwardly that she's his girlfriend. Although she was so serious about their pretense and he admired that about her, he was a bit irritated since his alternative plan had failed. Much to his dismay, he must make another plan so his sister, Fuyumi, and Haruhi wouldn't find out that she was his marriage interview partner. If he's only talking to Fuyumi alone, he could have told her about this but Haruhi was here so he had no choice. He really didn't like to see her thinking anxiously about the worthless marriage interview and more importantly, he's afraid to be rejected again by her . . . like what she just told him back then when he asked her if she loves him. It hurt him . . . deeply. Suddenly, a maid came inside his room with a tray of snacks and tea, causing him to be alert now. If he ever slipped out, he would quickly make another plan to hide his mistake.

"Greetings, Haruhi-chan! I'm Fuyumi Ootori, Kyoya-san's big sister. It's really a pleasure to finally meet my little brother's girlfriend!" the black-haired lady introduced herself with an angelic smile, making Haruhi wonder why Kyoya's smile was the exact opposite of hers.

"_Well, siblings don't share the same personality . . . probably,"_ thought Haruhi with a doubt before replying to her with a casual smile.

"It's also a pleasure to meet you, Fuyumi-san."

Seeing her adorable smile and hearing her soft voice made the black-haired lady go crazy as if she saw the cutest person in the world.

"My, my, my, Kyoya-san! Your girlfriend is so adorable~!" squealed Fuyumi as she quickly strode towards them and cuddled Haruhi tightly like a doll. Seeing Haruhi almost suffocating from her tight hug, Kyoya immediately pulled them apart and scowled at his sister.

"Fuyumi-neesan, please treat her well!"

"Why? I'm treating Haruhi-chan well! Don't you agree?" she looked at Haruhi with a sweet smile, waiting for a nod of agreement. Since the brown-haired girl didn't want her to be disappointed, she nodded with a small smile. "Yes . . . , your sister is treating me well, Kyoya-sempai. So don't worry. I'm already used to tight hugs."

She was right. Kyoya knew that Ranka was giving her lots of tight hugs regularly. He's glad that his sister didn't hug him often. Fuyumi stared at him with a knowing look. She noticed that Kyoya was too defensive so she teased him.

"Are you jealous that I'm hugging your girlfriend, Kyoya-san? How sweet!"

Both Haruhi and Kyoya blushed after hearing it. As she observed their embarrassed expressions, the black-haired lady laughed in delight.

"Aw . . . Come on, you two lovebirds! I'm just teasing you! And it's also a compliment so don't tense up."

Haruhi sighed in relief but the black-haired guy grimaced at her statement.

"Don't tease me like that, Fuyumi-neesan. It's only -"

"… 'natural for you to be jealous', right?" Fuyumi continued his sentence as if she could read his mind. Kyoya became silent as he felt cautious about his sister's strong intuition. He also felt threatened because she might eventually find out the truth and his plan. Gulping, he swore that he would never let her discover them.

Smirking calmly, he replied to his sister as he tried to change the topic, "Well, you're right, Fuyumi-neesan. However it will be rude to my girlfriend if we don't start treating her with her favorite food first, right?"

He looked at Haruhi, hoping that she would play along with him. Haruhi felt her cheeks still hot when Kyoya mentioned it. She's been waiting for this moment!

Fuyumi clasped her hands excitedly. "Oh, really?! What is your favorite food then, Haruhi-chan?!"

"_Yes,"_ he thought triumphantly when his sister acted like that. Changing the topic of their conversation was a success! Meanwhile, Haruhi became uneasy when Fuyumi looked at her with twinkling eyes. Trying to calm down, she immediately scanned the food lying on the table and there she found the food that she desired to eat for a long time now.

"… Fat tuna . . .," she mumbled while drooling unconsciously.

"Fat tuna, eh? Okay! So, Kyoya-san, feed her," suggested Fuyumi with a small giggle. She wanted this to happen all along if ever her sibling would finally have a girlfriend.

Kyoya almost fell from the couch after she said that. He never felt this pressure before since he's always confident that everything would go on his way. Unfortunately, this time, everything was going according to his cunning sister's plan. He thought that Fuyumi would follow his lead but he's wrong . . . Sensing his anxiety, Haruhi declined Fuyumi's suggestion.

"Umm . . . T-There's no need for Kyoya-sempai to feed me! I can eat by myself -"

The black-haired lady interrupted her swiftly, "No, no, no, Haruhi-chan! Feeding each other is a common thing that lovers do, right? I want to witness my sibling doing it with you so will you do it? Just this once! Please?"

Despite of the pressure, Kyoya realized that his sister's plan had given him an opportunity. It might be a good chance for him to do sweet things that couples do . . . with Haruhi, right? His heart was beating wilder just thinking about it. Well, what's bad about that? Pretending for awhile wouldn't hurt. Plus, it's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, so who would decline it? Blinded by his desire, he grabbed a clean plate from the table and put some fat tuna on it. Haruhi gasped as she saw him preparing her favorite food, indicating that he was following his sister's request.

"Kyoya-sempai . . . !"

"Don't say a thing, Haruhi. I'll feed you," interrupted Kyoya coolly, making her more embarrassed. Her heart was thumping wildly. She never saw this coming. Well, she knew that Kyoya wasn't the type of person who shows affection. He's the infamous shadow king, right?

"Say 'ahh', Haruhi," he said with a smirk as he held up a small fat tuna with chopsticks while enjoying Haruhi's reaction. Who could have thought that she's cute whenever she bit her lower lip with flustered cheeks?

Still remembering her part as Kyoya's pretend girlfriend, the brown-haired girl tried to swallow her embarrassment before she did what Kyoya told her to.

"Ahh . . . ," she opened her mouth and then Kyoya put the food inside it gently. When she finally closed her mouth to chew the food, her eyes widened up in merriment.

"It's so delicious . . . ," she murmured and dazed like she was finally in paradise.

Fuyumi and Kyoya were astonished by her adorable reaction as they stared at Haruhi like that. Noticing this, the brown-haired girl blushed.

"Uh . . . I-I'm sorry! It's just . . ."

"You're so cute, Haruhi~!" squealed Fuyumi as she embraced Haruhi tightly again while rubbing her cheeks on hers. However that moment was short-lived when they heard Kyoya clearing his throat loudly, causing Fuyumi to get away from Haruhi and to clap her hands in understanding.

"Oh, I forgot that it's Haruhi-chan's turn to feed Kyoya-san~!"

Haruhi panicked, "Eh?! Me? Feed Kyoya-sempai?!"

"Is there a problem feeding me?" asked Kyoya with a raised eyebrow.

Feeling his evil aura, she gulped before shaking her head. "None!"

"Good. Feed me this time," he smirked.

"_He's clearly enjoying it! I can't believe this guy!"_ she thought with a crooked smile. Well, she couldn't deny this request because she already agreed that they would pretend as a couple so she had no choice. Carefully, she picked up a pair of chopsticks on the table and didn't bother to grab a plate since she was sure that a piece of fat tuna wouldn't fall down easily from the chopsticks. So, she used the chopsticks to get a fat tuna and then slowly, guided it towards Kyoya but she got bewildered when he still didn't open his mouth.

"Um . . . Kyoya-sempai, why is your mouth still close? The food is already in front of your face, you know."

He frowned, "You must say '_Say ahh_' to me first, right?"

Haruhi got a bit annoyed because the shadow king was being too unreasonable. Plus, it was awkward for her to say that phrase to Kyoya.

"I won't say that. So, just eat it," she demanded.

"No," he refused flatly.

"Oh, come on, Kyoya-sempai!" she groaned in protest while trying to make Kyoya eat it but he tried to avoid all of her attempts until the fat tuna suddenly slipped out between the chopsticks and fell down on Kyoya's lap. Quickly, Haruhi picked it up with her hand and tried to blow any dirt from the food since she'd always thought that food was not meant to be wasted.

"Ohh . . . What a waste . . . ," she mumbled with a troubled look, making Kyoya worried.

With a concerned look, Fuyumi suggested, "Umm . . . Haruhi-chan, there's still lots of fat tuna here so you can just put it aside on the table and get a clean one."

She shook her head. "No, I'll eat it, Fuyumi-san. It'll be a waste not to eat it. Besides, it's not dirty at all."

"But . . ."

"Fine. I'll be the one who will eat it."

After Kyoya said it, he swiftly grabbed Haruhi's right wrist and moved his head near her hand so that he could eat the fat tuna which was held with her thin fingers. She was so shocked by Kyoya's sudden action. Her face was heated up in embarrassment. She even felt his smooth, wet tongue licking her fingers when he ate her favorite food! Fuyumi nearly fainted with this kind of scene but she managed to hang in there.

"My, my, my! That's so erotic, Kyoya-san~!" she commented with a dramatic pose.

"E-Erotic . . . ?" mumbled Haruhi in confusion but she still could feel her heart beating wildly. Was this feeling caused by Kyoya's _erotic_ action?

Kyoya blushed a bit by that word so he cleared his throat to ease his tension. "That's not a good comment, Fuyumi-neesan. I just don't want my girlfriend to be troubled. That's all."

Hearing that from him, the brown-haired girl gazed at him with a surprised look. "Are you worried that I'll eat that fat tuna?"

"Who won't worry?" he replied bluntly.

Feeling his sincerity, she felt happy in some way and laughed cheerfully.

Kyoya was bewildered by her laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"Well, I never thought that you're so considerate to me. I bet your future girlfriend will be lucky to have you," she whispered to him, causing Kyoya to blush yet at the same time, to frown.

"Aren't you the lucky one right now?" he mumbled sadly but Haruhi didn't hear it. Well, he didn't intend to say it to her so it was fine with him. When Fuyumi's request was finally done, they ate for the meantime before Fuyumi started to ask random questions to Haruhi. All of the questions were ordinary so Kyoya enjoyed listening to some info that he didn't know yet like Haruhi used to like pink frilly dresses when she was still a kid, she lost in a singing contest, she participated on a play as a tree, she liked eating toothpaste back then, and she bumped her head on a public lamp post when she was running late on her class back in middle school. Most of the stories that Haruhi was telling them made him almost laugh. Both of the girls were surprised by this but they didn't let him know that. They didn't want to ruin the happy expression on his face.

"_I never thought that I can finally see how happy you are right now with a special person, Kyoya-san. All this time, I'm worried that you might still want to accomplish your ambitions by yourself . . . but I'm relieved to see that you're not alone anymore_," thought Fuyumi with a smile while observing a smiling Kyoya looking at Haruhi, who's really glad to tell her funny experiences. She could tell that her sibling was deeply in love for the first time. She wished that their family would eventually change for good.

After Haruhi finished telling some stories, Fuyumi asked another question but this time, it was serious.

"Haruhi-chan, how much do you love Kyoya-san?"

"Huh?"

Haruhi and Kyoya were shocked by her sudden serious question. They didn't anticipate this.

"Umm . . . , well . . . ," she trailed off while thinking of an answer. She wasn't ready for this kind of question! Lying was also hard on her part. She didn't tell a big lie once in her life. However, it would be better to tell how she felt right now. For her, Kyoya was truly a kind person despite of his cold, ambitious personality. She knew that but she got nervous all of a sudden when she was about to talk, but Kyoya held her hand abruptly.

"Kyoya-sempai . . . ?"

"I had enough . . . Let's stop pretending. I don't want you to lie anymore just for my selfish plan," said Kyoya with a bitter look on his face. Haruhi's eyes widened up in surprise and felt something painful within her after hearing him.

"What . . . is this? It hurts . . . ," she wondered while observing Kyoya standing up and letting go of her hand gently. Was it really okay for her to accept what would happen next? Was it all right for her not to help anymore? That question entered her mind. She felt bitterness because she knew that she didn't do much help to Kyoya. If she agreed to help someone, she wanted to give everything she had just to help. She didn't want to regret her decision in helping the black-haired guy so she took a deep breath before making an action.

Kyoya began to speak, "Fuyumi-neesan, I'm sorry to say this . . . but Haruhi and I are not a -!"

"_Oh, I'm not letting you do this, Kyoya-sempai!_" thought Haruhi as she interrupted him.

"The truth is . . . I hate Kyoya-sempai, Fuyumi-san!"

Silence prevailed inside the room after she said that. Fuyumi's and Kyoya's eyes were wide open after hearing it and it took a minute before Fuyumi started laughing.

"Hahahaha~! That's so hilarious, Haruhi-chan! You're his girlfriend but you hate him? Why did you say that?"

Kyoya's eyeglasses sparkled dangerously when he glared at the brown-haired girl as if he also demanded an explanation why she said that in the first place. Haruhi sweated and gulped nervously. She didn't expect that she cried it out. Well, at least she could explain.

"Umm . . . T-that is because . . . Kyoya-sempai is so cunning, harsh and manipulative . . . He always likes to act on his own and he doesn't always say important things early. If he can't do what he wanted to do alone, he will trick, threaten or bribe others just for his own benefit. I hate that part about him!"

A nerve popped on Kyoya's forehead even if everything that she said was true. "That's a nice thing to say, Haruhi . . ."

Fuyumi chuckled in amusement.

Then Haruhi showed a gentle smile as she gazed at the black-haired guy's onyx eyes. "But . . . I came to understand him better this time and realized that Kyoya-sempai is a good guy after all. So I found myself thinking that maybe . . . Kyoya-sempai is too shy to show his good side, or maybe he doesn't like others to take advantage of his good qualities . . ."

Kyoya got paralyzed by her words. He didn't expect her to say such warm words.

"Yes, I agree, Haruhi-chan! Kyoya-san is actually very shy~!" giggled Fuyumi with a nod, causing him to blush in embarrassment. He growled, "Don't say unnecessary things, Fuyumi-neesan . . ."

Haruhi stifled a chuckle before adding, "That's why . . ."

Then she showed the prettiest smile that Kyoya never saw before in his life.

". . . I'm so lucky to be with him right now . . . To be able to feel his kindness and to see his selfless side, I'm such a happy person."

After telling those words, the black-haired lady almost cried in joy and looked at Kyoya with a blissful look on her face. "My, my, my, Kyoya-san! Haruhi-chan loves you so much~! You're such a lucky guy!"

Lucky guy? Yes, it might be true that he was fortunate to hear wonderful things from Haruhi . . . but it hurt him at the same time. Whether the brown-haired girl's words were lies or not, he knew that she didn't love him because she didn't say those _three words_ at all. Even though he wanted to embrace her tightly because of what she had said a few minutes ago, he couldn't move a limb.

"_If only she had said those three words that I want to hear . . . ,_" thought Kyoya with a frustrated look as he found himself helpless. He really wanted her to be his formally. However he couldn't be selfish . . . Or else he would end up treating her like a bird in a cage. He could imagine himself again as that helpless man trying to trap the brown-spotted bird so he could be happy. Yes, he would do anything just to get what he wanted . . . but was that really the correct way to achieve true happiness and love? Or was it just a way to satisfy his hunger for love . . . ? What if it's just for his satisfaction, would he still use this chance to get Haruhi for himself or not?

With those questions floating on his mind, he smiled bitterly when he finally came up with an answer and realized something crucial on his being. "_Although I will be selfish on this decision . . . , I hope that she will understand me . . ._"

Haruhi noticed this and got worried. She wondered nervously, "_Did I say too much bad things about him . . . ?_"

Suddenly, all of them got surprised by several knocks on the door.

"Come in," said Fuyumi.

Then a maid came inside the room and bowed before saying the news.

"I apologize in disturbing your conversation with a guest, but Yoshio-sama will shortly arrive. He also likes to inform Kyoya-bocchama to go to his office with his marriage interview partner or whoever he plans to be engaged with."

Fuyumi clasped her hands happily. "Oh, is it already time for Kyoya-san to engage with Haruhi-chan?!"

"Eh?!" yelled Haruhi as she began to panic mentally. What should she do?! If she continued to be Kyoya's pretend girlfriend, both of them might be engaged legally which was not really on the plan she agreed to participate in. However, their goal . . . no, the Shadow King's goal, which was to ditch his marriage interview partner, would be wasted if their cover was blown away right now! They're in a pinch-

"Fuyumi-neesan, I don't plan on engaging with Haruhi . . . ," replied Kyoya seriously, causing Haruhi to stare at him with a dumbfounded look.

His sister pouted with an exaggerated expression on her face. "W-what?! Why, Kyoya-san?! Haruhi-chan loves you, right-?"

Kyoya shook his head sadly. "No. The truth is . . . Haruhi is not my girlfriend! She . . . she is my -!"

* * *

"WHAT?! Haruhi is Kyoya's marriage interview partner, you say?!" all of the host club members, except Mori, shouted in unison after hearing it from Ranka.

"Right~! I bet the interview is starting now," said Ranka cheerfully but Tamaki started to ask madly as if he's going crazy after hearing it.

"Where are they now, Ranka-san?!"

They trembled in fear for the first time when they saw the idiotic club president like that.

"_Tono is . . . so serious,_" thought Kaoru with a gulp as he understood why Tamaki was acting like that.

"Calm down, Tama-chan! You're way too scary right now~!" pleaded Honey with watery eyes.

Hikaru agreed with the small boy. "Honey-sempai got a point, Tono! Just cool down and -"

"Be quiet . . . !" the blond-haired guy ordered them with an icy glare.

Responding to his command, they acted like good kids, zipping their mouths to silence themselves although Mori was already a good boy.

On the other hand, the red-haired okama remained calm and questioned him instead of answering first. "So what will you do when you know their location?"

"I will stop them!" answered Tamaki with a determined look as if he was a knight, ready to slay a demon to save a princess.

Ranka countered, "So, will you dare stop your best friend from achieving his happiness?"

"Huh . . . ?" the blond-haired guy showed a confused look.

"Will you really stop Kyoya-kun from loving Haruhi-chan?" he simplified.

Tamaki's eyes widened up in shock when he understood what Ranka was trying to say. "Kyoya . . . loves Haruhi? Really? I can't believe it . . . I thought that their relationship as mommy and daughter is going bad but I'm so happy right now as the daddy! Kyoya really loves _our_ daughter, huh?"

"_Hey, this is not a BL plot, right? I just heard him saying 'our daughter'!_ _Hey, Haruhi is my daughter, you idiotic president!_" thought Ranka with gritted teeth before throwing another question.

"What if Kyoya-kun really loves Haruhi and they're currently having a good time at Cresson Cafe, what will you do?"

Tamaki replied confidently with roses flying around him, "I . . . I will join them there and make them realize that I, as a Daddy, must be there, too~! Wait for me there, Kyoya and Haruhi~!"

Then Tamaki ran off towards the designated café, leaving others with the same shocked expression on their faces.

Ranka asked, "Umm . . . May I ask something?"

"Sure . . . What is it?" replied Kaoru with a passive look.

"How much of an idiot is your club president?"

"Well, we all know that he's the greatest idiot among the idiots in the world now," answered Hikaru with the same passive look.

"But are you really okay with Tama-chan being Haru-chan's daddy?" asked Honey with an innocent look while cuddling his Usa-chan.

After hearing that, the red-haired guy trembled in anger just by imagining Tamaki as Haruhi's daddy. He would certainly not allow it!

"NO~! I'm Haruhi's ONLY daddy~!"

Then Ranka ran off to the same direction where Tamaki had gone off to.

Honey beamed in amazement. "Woahh~! He ran so fast!"

"We forgot that he's an idiot, too . . . ," the Hitachiin twins sighed heavily in unison.

After a gust of wind passed through them, a loud growl was heard.

"Whose stomach is suffering now?" questioned Kaoru with a sweatdrop.

"Mine," groaned Mori.

"Well, let's just go to the newly-built café too to replenish ourselves!" shouted Hikaru excitedly as he began running towards the Cresson Café.

"Looks like someone doesn't like Haruhi to be taken away by somebody as well," remarked Kaoru with a knowing smile as they followed his older twin sibling.

**To be continued . . .**

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, that's chapter 3, everybody! I enjoyed 'the feeding moment' here . . . (*^_^*)

Plus, I love making Tamaki's lines, too~! LOL

What do you think will happen now? As for me, I'm so excited to finish this fanfic but like I said, I'm having problems with the ending! I'm hoping for some feedbacks about this and if you want to suggest something for the ending, post a review or PM me, but don't expect that I'll write all of your suggestions for the ending, ok? I just want a simple idea from u. Thanks again for reading! (^_^)v


End file.
